02: To Be Stronger (Black Bullet FanFiction)
by ShockScythe
Summary: A week has passed since Rentaro first encountered Aoki Angel, a strange human with Varanium limbs and a natural instinct to fight. Enju is happy with her 'big sister' and, if she's happy, there's nothing else Rentaro needs. But all is not well; Kisara-san doesn't trust Aoki. She suspects that Aoki is...a Human Gastrea? Sent on a job with Aoki, Rentaro and Enju will see who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**More Black Bullet.  
I love it so much. It's so freaking cool!**

**Anyways, I only my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Don't be afraid to leave a review; it let's me know I'm doing something right!  
-****_ShockScythe_**

* * *

Some things never change; like training at Kisara-san's place. Tina and Kisara-san trained inside while Enju and I trained outside. It's been a little less than a week since I first met Aoki-san. And, strangely enough, she stuck around - visiting almost every day. She was here even now. "Alright," I said clearly, "Remember, rubber bullets still hurt," I reminded Enju. It seemed like I always told her that before we started training. She nodded, "I got it, I got it." Glancing back at Aoki-san, who leaned against the wall surrounding the perimeter, she grinned, "Watch, Angel-nee-chan!" Turning back to me, she gave a thumbs up. I nodded and pointed the gun at her. Her eyes turned red and was gone once I pulled the trigger. This was also training for me to see if I could hit a fast moving target. My Varanium eye slowed down the scene in front of me, allowing me focus on Enju. I fired the gun but missed, the bullet blazing past her ear as she zig zagged out of the way. I fired a few more times, still missing since Enju was just too quick. After firing another time, she had disappeared from view. My legs were kicked out from under me and I fell towards the ground. Holding my gun, I saw the side of a very familiar boot swing into my hands, knocking the weapon from my grasp. With a thud that rattled my skull, I lifted my head slightly just as Enju's foot came down, striking the ground right beside my head. I swear, I let out an almost-silent squeak that I pray no one heard. Enju's eyes returned to normal and she smiled, "How was that?" she asked, getting back. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head, "Ugh... Good. I really wasn't expecting that.." I got to my feet and walked towards my gun when Enju skipped towards Aoki-san, "Angel-nee-chan! Angel-nee-chan! Did you see!? Wasn't it cool!?" Picking up the gun, I smiled slightly, watching the two. Enju has been happier lately. It had something to do with Aoki-san. When I asked her about it after one of our jobs this past week, she simply smiled and said; "_She's like a big sister! I've always wanted a big sister._" Seeing Enju happy made me happy. "Rentaro!" she called, causing me to look in her direction as she dragged Aoki-san towards me, "You and Angel-nee-chan should fight!" My eyes widened, "Eh? No way! I'm not gonna fight a girl!"  
"Why not?" she asked, puffing out her cheeks. "Because it's wrong," I responded, waving a finger by her face. Enju crossed her arms, sticking out her tongue, "You're just scared that Angel-nee-chan will kick your butt!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
Aoki-san looked at me, "What if I don't do the thing?" I tilted my head, "What thing?" As if in response to my question, her eyes turned electric blue then back again. My eyes widened, "Oh, _that_ thing."  
"I don't like being left out," Enju informed us, "Hurry up and fight her, Rentaro! Before I deem you a wimp!" I frowned crossing my arms, "I'm not a wimp."  
"Then fight Angel-nee-chan."  
Aoki-san sighed, putting a gloved hand on the little girl's shoulder, "It's okay, Enju-chan. Satomi-kun just doesn't want to be beaten by a girl."  
"YOU'RE ON, WOMAN!" I shouted, pointing at her. She smirked, "Got you."  
"Evil..!"  
Enju giggled and took a few steps back. Aoki-san and I did the same, backing up so that it was like an official battle. I holstered the gun, deciding against using it for this. Enju looked at me, "Ready?" I nodded and she turned to Aoki-san, "Ready?" She nodded. Grinning, Enju announced; "Go!"

Wanting to end this quickly, I rushed forward, swinging my leg towards Aoki-san's stomach. She stepped back to avoid it, quickly stepping forward again and throwing a sudden punch towards my head. It was so sudden, so quick, I barely dodged it, stepping to the side. Grabbing her extended arm, I pulled her forward and swung my elbow into her neck. But her head - and neck - were gone, completely clear of my attack. She had brought her head back to avoid getting hit. It was something unexpected. A terrible mistake on my part was that I didn't release her arm. Using this to her advantage, she yanked downwards, bringing me down with her arm. I fell onto my chest and rolled over, blinking in shock as I stared at the dark knuckles centimeters from my face. Aoki-san looked down at me, kneeling over me with one hand to the side, to keep her balance perfect, and the other, as mentioned seconds before, was centimeters from my face. Silence filled the air. Slowly, her arms returned to her sides, "Normally," she said, "I would have had my index and middle finger out, prepared to jab your eyes inward." My eyes widened even more, "B-brutal..!" She shrugged and smirked lightly, "I'm glad I decided against it at the last second. Otherwise, you would be blind right now."  
"God, save me..." I whispered. Aoki-san glanced to the side and her eyes widened slightly. She quickly brought up her left arm to block a dark bladed katana. The sword collided with her forearm with the echoing sound of metal striking metal. I looked up at the wielder, "Kisara-san!? What are you doing?!" I demanded. Kisara-san glared at Aoki-san, "Who are you?" she hissed, "Why are you here?"  
"Aoki Angel," Aoki-san responded coolly, remaining calm under the other's burning gaze, "Enju-chan wanted me to come and watch her and Satomi-kun train." Kisara-san brought her sword back then suddenly swung at Aoki-san again, who jumped off of me and out of the blade's path. "How do you know Enju and Satomi-kun?" Kisara-san demanded. Aoki-san stared at Kisara-san, her arms up in defense, "I met Satomi-kun first," she responded, "when I assisted him against a Stage One Gastrea." I looked at Kisara-san then at Aoki-san, my eyes widening slightly, "Aoki-san," I said, getting to my feet, "Your arm..." She looked at her left arm, at the tear in her sleeve and the bleeding gash on her pale arm, "Huh..." she said simply, as if it was a paper cut instead of a sword wound, "That sucks..." Kisara-san stomped her foot like a frustrated child, "You're so annoying, acting all tough like that, you monster!"

I faced her, "Woah, why are you calling her a monster?"  
"Don't defend her, Satomi-kun! A human can't move like that!"  
While we bickered, Enju and Tina ran to Aoki-san, asking if she was alright. I frowned, "Are you implying that she's something other than a human?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying! Weren't you listening?! The way she fought you... She was like a Cursed Child!"  
"So?"  
"_So_?! Satomi-kun, they started showing up 10 years ago. She's older than 10!"  
My eyes narrowed, "Are you saying... She's like an actual Gastrea or what?" Kisara-san brought her voice down to a whisper, "I'm thinking she's an Infected human. A human Gastrea, if you will."  
"Like the one I went after..?"  
We looked at Aoki-san. Though Kisara-san's words made me uneasy, I just couldn't see it. Then, I remembered what Aoki-san said after the fight with Satori Hitori; She was more of a weapon than I was. If that was the case, it would easily explain the way she fought and the calmness she had after being attacked by Kisara-san. I thought about it for a moment. For some reason, I decided against telling Kisara-san about Aoki-san having Varanium, artificial limbs. Tina looked at the flesh wound on Aoki-san's arm, "Onee-chan, are you sure you're alright?" she asked. Aoki-san nodded, "I am. Let me bandage it real quick." She went to work, pulling gauze from her oh-so-amazing tool belt. I looked at Kisara-san again and was stunned to see the crazed look in her eyes, "Why," she asked, "is my Initiator calling her 'Onee-chan'? She's...betraying me..." I snorted, "Betraying?! Where the hell did you get that stupid idea?" But she didn't seem to hear, rushing past me with her sword at the ready. I didn't hear the words she hissed under her breath before springing up, her raised over her head. My eyes widened when I analyzed the situation; a Varanium sword swinging downward for an attack with two Cursed Children in the attack range. Both Tina and Enju could easily get hurt. "Kisara-san!" I shouted. Tina's eyes widened and Enju let out some sort of surprised cry. But something was wrong; Kisara-san didn't seem to care.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened too fast; the sword came down on top of Aoki-san. And, since both Enju and Tina held onto Aoki-san, the sword came down on them as well. Aoki-san rose from her crouching position and spun on her right foot, swinging her left leg up and into the sword. To my surprise as well as Kisara-san's, the sword broke in two. It was enough to knock her out of the air. "What is your problem?" Aoki-san asked with a growl, "You could have hurt Enju-chan or Tina-chan."  
"I wasn't aiming for them!" Kisara-san countered, getting up off of the ground. "It doesn't matter," the other retorted, "They were right by me. Had I not countered your attack, they could've been seriously hurt."  
"How did you counter?" I asked, approaching the girls, "You broke her sword with one move. That's incredible." She shrugged, "I had hoped it was enough to knock her off course. I didn't mean to break it." I sighed and turned to Kisara-san, "What happened to the calm, professional you?" I asked her, "You normally would've analyzed the situation." She looked at the ground, letting the hilt and remains of one half of the sword fall from her hand, "Things have just been...difficult lately..." I watched her for a moment then sighed again, "I get it... But, please, Kisara-san, try to think before acting. Who knows, maybe it'll help you later." She said nothing, but instead, turned away, walking back towards the house. Tina looked at Aoki-san then at me before going after Kisara-san. I watched them walk away then turned to Enju and Aoki-san, "Are you okay?" I asked. Aoki-san looked at Enju who jumped slightly, "Me..?" I nodded, though I had been asking both. She nodded, "I'm fine."  
"What about you, Aoki-san?"  
She nodded and looked at her leg, "But I think I broke something..."  
"Besides Kisara-san's sword?" I asked, smirking slightly, quickly shaking my head, "Sorry, that was uncalled for. But are you okay? Should we call a doctor or something?" She shook her head, "It's nothing to worry about." Then, she bowed slightly, "Sorry... It seems my presence has caused a problem for you and others." I waved my hand, "It's fine.. She's been weird lately so it's not a big deal."  
"Um..." Enju said slowly, "What was that about not worrying?" I raised an eyebrow and saw what she was staring at; a dent on Aoki-san's left leg. My eyes widened, "Is that...one of your..?" Aoki-san frowned slightly, "Part of it, if I remember correctly..." I looked at Enju then at Aoki-san again, turning away and towards the exit, "Maybe we don't need a doctor. But we could really use a scientist." Enju pouted, "We're going to go to the crazy lady again, aren't we?" I nodded, leading the way, "It shouldn't take long. Come on."

Enju and I waited beyond the curtain of the examination section of Sensei's office. Sensei had requested complete silence. And I knew that wasn't going to happen; "What's wrong with Angel-nee-chan?" Enju asked me in a whisper. I looked down at her for a moment then at the curtain, "You know," I began slowly, "how I have artificial limbs?" She nodded and I took a breath, "Aoki-san is the same way."  
"WHAT?"  
"Shhh!"  
Enju covered her mouth and we waited, making sure that Sensei wasn't going to question. Then, she removed her hands, "Really..?" I nodded, "Really."  
"Where did you actually meet her?"  
"On that job...for Sensei. I had been attacked by a Stage One Gastrea and was taken by surprise. Aoki-san came out of nowhere and helped me. In the end, she was the one that killed it. On the way home, she explained to me that she was more of a human weapon than I was."  
Enju tapped her chin, tilting her head as she looked at me, "Aren't you a weapon?" I nodded again, "I am. But I don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary. Unlike Kagetane." She shivered, "Angel-nee-chan...is like that creep?" Well, this was bad - I could be changing Enju's opinion of Aoki-san, "Actually," I told her, "she said she had no problem taking out Infected that were still human. Incase you haven't noticed, she refrains from harming people." She was silent for a moment then nodded, "I get it. She didn't fight Kisara-san back, but, instead, defended herself and nothing else. And with you, Rentaro, I saw something." I tilted my head, "Like what?"  
"I don't know. But it seemed like she was doing her best to resist attacking you."  
I sighed, leaning back against the wall, "Kisara-san called her a monster because of the way she fought. When you think about it, it makes sense." Enju nodded and I felt overcome by a wave of relief; there was no need to explain it to Enju. The curtain moved and Aoki-san came out with Sensei standing behind her, arms crossed, "Rentaro-kun," she said, motioning for me to come to her, "we need to talk." I sighed, standing up, "Alright." Aoki-san took my place beside Enju. I looked at her, "Are you okay now?" She nodded and crossed her arms, "I'm fine... Don't worry yourself over me." I frowned and followed Sensei to her computer just as my phone rang. Pulling it out of my pocket, I saw it was Kisara-san, "One moment," I informed Sensei, answering the phone. "Satomi-kun!" Kisara-san exclaimed, "Are you okay?!" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine. What's wrong with you? Did something happen?"  
"I don't think your "Aoki-san" is who she says she is."  
"Not this again..."  
"Listen!"  
I heard shuffling papers on the other end. "I looked her name up," Kisara-san said, a panicked tone in her voice, "And nothing."

My eyes widened, "Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'?"  
"Exactly that. There's no one with the name 'Aoki Angel'."  
Thoughts swirled in my head, "Okay, okay... Are you sure?" She huffed, "Of course I'm su-"  
"Rentaro-kun!" Sensei snapped. I jumped, "Right, right. We'll talk later, Kisara-san." Then I hung up, walking over to Sensei, "What is it?" She looked up at me, "Do you know Angel-chan's real name?" I frowned, "Of course I do; Aoki Angel. Why?" She looked at her computer screen, "I ran the name through the system and... There is no one with that name." My eyes widened, "You can't be serious... Well, maybe she changed her name."  
"The family name, Aoki, comes up," Sensei told me, typing away on the keyboard, "But every single one of them is dead."  
Well, this was news to me; "Dead? How can they all be dead?"  
"There is one family but they're in the Osaka area. And they're elderly people who don't have any record of having a child."  
I put a hand on my head, "This is weird..." Sensei nodded and leaned back in her chair, "Just to be sure, I ran a quick blood test. However, Angel-chan's blood is...contaminated, you could say." My eyes narrowed, "Contaminated? Is she sick?"  
"There's no way to know for sure. Did she by any chance tell you that she has circuitry and wiring inside of her, replacing important nerves and muscles?"  
"There's no way that can be possible..."  
"Remember the other scientists I told you about?"  
I nodded, feeling uneasy. "Well, she wasn't made by ANY of them," Sensei said, "The Varanium parts inside of her, the weapon she is, was not made by a single one of them. If you are going to stay around her, I suggest you be cautious." I grabbed my stomach, feeling incredibly sick, "A-are you saying she could attack at any moment..?"  
"Pretty much. But, don't be completely afraid of her. After talking with her, she seems like a good girl. Lacks communication and emotions," she added, smirking lightly, "but is a good girl."  
"Sensei..." I said slowly, swallowing the panic I felt, "What am I supposed to think of her now..?"  
"Well, what did you think of her before?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Rentaro-kun," she said softly, standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder, "has Angel-chan given you any reason to be afraid of her? Or doubt her intentions?" I shook my head, "She scared me when we trained but... No.." Sensei smiled, "Good. Let's keep it that way." Sitting down again, she started typing. I was about to head back to Enju and Aoki-san when I paused, "Sensei? That other family... Did they have kids?"  
"Yes. But, like I said before, they're all dead."  
"Did they have a daughter?"  
"Two daughters, four sons."  
I fell silent, looking at Aoki-san. She watched Enju carefully, listening to the little girl ramble on about _Tenchu Girls. _Sensei smirked, "I'll keep researching, Rentaro-kun. Don't worry." As I approached the two, she chuckled, "This is going to be interesting~"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kisara-san, you're insane," I announced, standing in front of Kisara-san's desk with my arms crossed. "Not insane," she argued, typing away on her laptop, "Besides, it has to get done anyways."  
"I'm not sure about your motives..."  
"Dammit, Satomi-kun!"  
Kisara-san removed her eyes from her computer and stared me down, "Authorities are asking me to send my Initiator and Promoter pair. You know, the ones that are Rank 300." I frowned, "So, why do _you _want me to bring Aoki-san with me? She's not authorized to do this kind of work."  
"Which explains why she is totally geared up," she said sarcastically, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, "If she refuses, fine. But, according to authorities, you could use the extra help." Leaning back in her chair, she added; "Plus, we can see what she is."  
"We?"  
Kisara-san put what appeared to be a computer chip down on the paper, "This will allow me to see what's happening from your perspective."  
"You still don't trust her..." I muttered. Her eyes narrowed, "And you do? Even when she lied about her name?" I fell silent and she said; "Hurry, Satomi-kun. The situation is only going to get worse." Sighing, I leaned down. Kisara-san put the chip beside my right eye and I felt it glue itself to my skin She pressed one of the keys on her laptop and turned it to face me. It was like looking into a looped image (Which it technically was). Kisara-san smiled then pushed the paper towards me, "If they ask why she's with you, just give them this." I nodded, folding up the paper and putting it in my jacket pocket, "Anything else?"  
"Just be careful."

"-and we've already lost a few of our men," the officer informed us as we rode the train to the island. The officer had waited for us at the station to escort us to our job. I frowned slightly, "It's strange," I commented, "for so many Stage One Gastreas to be in one place and to be within the area." The train came to a stop and the four of us rushed off, racing to reach the man in charge. It just so happened that Aoki-san agreed to come and help with the job. Of course, I didn't have a problem with it; she was calm and dangerous. She even acted professional. The officer saluted the head commander who nodded at him, standing behind a barricade with the other officers, then looked at me and Enju, "Satomi Rentaro and Aihara Enju, correct?" he asked. His voice was extremely deep. I nodded, "Yes, sir." His eyes narrowed as he glared at Aoki-san, "Who are you?" She bowed, "Aoki Angel, sir. I have come to assist with the matter at hand."  
"What agency do you work for?"  
"She is currently assisting the Tendo Civil Service Agency," I informed him, handing him the note Kisara-san had written. He read the note, frowning, "Not even a Civil Officer, huh? And why should I allow her clearance?" I frowned. Looks like Kisara-san's note wasn't enough. Aoki-san stepped forward, "Because with so many Stage One Gastreas in one place, free help is a good thing." This was clearly enough to convince him. He nodded then faced me, "It's only proper if I introduce myself. I am Commander Kazito. If you need extra assistance, don't be afraid to shout." I nodded and turned to Enju and Aoki-san, "Always be aware of your surroundings," I reminded them, pulling out my gun. Turning back to Commander Kazito, I asked; "How far ahead are they?"  
"4 yards. We moved back to avoid further injury and to keep them in one spot."  
I nodded then looked at Aoki-san, "Can you keep up with me and Enju?" She smirked and I knew my answer. The three of us then ran around the side of the barricade and towards the horde of Gastrea.

The Gastrea just looked like a writhing mass as we got closer. Glancing at Enju, I saw her eyes were red. Out of curiosity, I looked at Aoki-san. Her eyes, and hair, were still the same. The change she undergoes must be a last resort type of thing. However, it was none of my IMMEDIATE concern. I skid to a stop and aimed the gun. Enju and Aoki-san kept going, splitting up to strike the horde from opposite sides. I would halt their regeneration while the two girls attacked. When I ran out of bullets, Aoki-san would use her own tools to do the same job. That would be especially true if there were more Gastrea than bullets. I quickly counted and shouted for the two to hear; "Seven! Seven Gastrea!"  
"Roger!" Enju shouted back, springing up from her side and striking a Stage One Mantis in the head with the heel of her boot. This attracted the attention of two other Gastrea that lunged for her. I fired my gun twice, knocking one out of the air. Enju didn't seem concerned about the other Gastrea. And I quickly learned why; a black pole flew through the air and pierced the attacking Stage One Hedgehog through the back. I expected it to regenerate but it didn't. Frowning, I turned to the unrecognizable Gastrea that approached, firing repeatedly into its face. It raised its front legs and struck the ground seconds after I jumped to the side to avoid its attack. It resembled an ant if anything. It turned its head and knocked me off my feet with its antenna. I rolled on the ground and quickly returned to my feet, firing at the Stage One Mantis instead so that Enju could quickly end it. The Ant charged towards me at lightening speeds - I could barely dodged it. Then, two bodies fell from above it, striking the center of its back. There was a loud _crack _and the Stage One Gastrea bent in half. From the middle of its back, Enju sprang up, holding Aoki-san by her wrist. "Hit the deck, Satomi-kun!" Aoki-san shouted. I dropped onto my chest as the Stage One Ant exploded. Screeches filled the air. And, yes, plural. Lifting my head slightly, I saw other Gastrea falling all around. Then, I saw why as debris of the explosion landed by me; Varanium shards, "Enju..." I breathed, getting up and looking in the direction the two had jumped. At first, all I saw was Aoki-san. Then, she turned to face what was left of the Gastrea, Enju jumping up and beside her. Noticing my stare, Enju gave me a thumbs up. I sighed in relief then faced the remaining two Gastrea. Just by looking, I could tell that Enju successfully defeated the Stage One Mantis, Aoki-san defeated the Stage One Hedgehog, both brought down the Stage One Ant and the explosion killed the Ant and the Stage One Jumping Spider I had saved Enju from (Man, those are common for some reason). It also, luckily, critically injured the Stage One Beetle and wounded the Stage One Worm. Except... "Oi!" I shouted, "Enju! Aoki-san!" They looked at me with wide eyes. "The Stage One Worm-" It dove down through the hard ground. "-evolved..." I finished. The ground shook and collapsed beneath me. I would have fallen into the Worm's newly formed, toothy mouth had it not been for Enju's quick actions. She tackled me out of the Worm's way at the last second and it chomped the air where we had both just been moments ago. "Rentaro!" Enju shouted, already on her feet, "Are you okay?!" I got to my own, "I'm fine.. And be more careful next time!" The Stage TWO Worm rose out of the broken ground and towered over us. Enju tensed up, preparing to launch herself into it. I aimed the gun at it, firing three times. Though that helped the shards of Varanium stop the regeneration process, it only seemed to make it angrier. "Satomi-kun, Enju-chan!" Aoki-san called from behind the Gastrea, "Take care of the last Stage One, I'll deal with this one."  
"But-" Enju began arguing but I cut her off by pulling her to the side with me as the Worm dove through the ground where we had just been standing. I gave Enju a look, "Don't argue. You can yell at her later." She pouted but nodded and we both jumped into the pit the explosion had made, also trapping the wounded, Stage One Beetle.


	4. Chapter 4

Enju sprang up and smashed down on the back of the Beetle's hard shell. It let out a high-pitched screech and flailed, shaking its head before bucking wildly, throwing Enju off of it and into the air. She twisted in the air so that she would land on her feet, so I knew I didn't have to worry, instead focusing on stopping the giant bug as it scurried towards me. I fired a few times before jumping to the side as the beetle skid into the side of the ditch. The ground rumbled and I looked up just in time to see the Stage Two Gastrea rear up before shaking its head, launching a body straight up into the air. My eyes widened in panic when my Varanium eye zoomed in on the body, showing me that Aoki-san's eyes were closed and that she was bleeding from a large head wound. She began falling straight down, towards the Gastrea. It shot up, hitting her left side with incredible force. Even down in the crater, I heard the collision. Right now, I was being completely useless; Enju was fighting the beetle alone and I couldn't help Aoki-san. The worm dove back down in an arch, hitting Aoki-san's right side before stretching upward again, its mouth wide open. I saw that her body was as limp as a corpse. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she looked down at the toothy mouth. Her gaze travelled to me and my eye reverted back to its normal view. Aoki-san extended a hand in my direction, "Satomi-kun!" she shouted. Without needing her to say another word, I knew what she needed. I ran towards Enju and the beetle. Enju was about to deliver the final blow just as I jumped up, landing on the beetle's head. She struck the beetle and it exploded, the blast launching me into the air. Everything slowed down; Aoki-san and I were at the same height in the air, going in opposite directions. I had only one shot at this - and there was only one shot _left _in the gun. With a grunt, I chucked the gun at her. Her hand grabbed the gun and everything returned to normal speed. I continued to fly upward, still looking downward to see what Aoki-san had planned. She twisted in the air so that she was falling feet first, bringing the gun down and pulling the trigger. It seemed like such a lousy shot from my angle, but I quickly saw what her target was; a pulsing growth on the roof of the Gastrea's mouth. The bullet struck its target with killer accuracy, and the Gastrea screamed in pain, lowering its head. Aoki-san landed on its back and ran down it, springing off of and into the ditch, where Enju was at. The Gastrea thrashed wildly before it swelled and exploded, bits and pieces flying in all directions. Varanium shards were launched upward and in all directions. I began to fall again and felt terrified as I watched Aoki-san and Enju run towards each other, a cloud of thick dust hiding them from view. If Aoki-san had planned for there to be Varanium shards, I could only hope that she would reach Enju in time.

My landing was painful - one I wasn't exactly prepared for, landing on my feet awkwardly, causing me to stumble forward and drop to my knees. I panted a bit, choking a bit on the dust before scrambling to my feet and running to the edge of the ditch, "Aoki-san?!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth, "Enju?!" Why was the dust taking so long to settle?! It cleared enough for me to see two people at the bottom, one on their knees and the other next to them. My first thought was that Aoki-san didn't reach Enju in time. My second thought was that Aoki-san made it in time, but got seriously hurt. That, or she collapsed from pre-existing wounds. I slid down the wall of the ditch, immediately running towards the two once I reached the bottom. The person standing had pink hair. Enju was staring with wide, concerned eyes at Aoki-san, "Angel-nee-chan..?" she asked, putting a shaky hand on the other's shoulder. "Are you both alright?" I asked once I was close enough. Enju looked at me, "Something's wrong with Angel-nee-chan..." she told me, "She saw something and dropped to her knees." I went to stand on Aoki-san's other side, crouching beside her, "Aoki-san? What's wrong?" Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking. I followed her gaze to her hands, to the dirty and damaged piece of white paper in her hands. Drawn on it in crayon was a bunch of little stick figures surrounding one taller stick figure. And, of course, there was a happy little sun in the corner. "What is that?" I asked. She got to her feet, ignoring my question, "I-I didn't recognize the area..." she said randomly, suddenly running towards the nearest wall, scrambling up it. Enju and I looked at each other before following after her. She was already a good distance away when we reached the top. We sprinted after her, Enju running a little faster than me, "Angle-nee-chan!" she called, "Angel-nee-chan!" Aoki-san skid to a stop in front of a collapsed building. My eyes narrowed and my stomach suddenly dropped once we were by her. I grabbed Enju, covering her eyes with my hand. The rubble and concrete was blood stained, as if it had crushed a living thing when it collapsed. No, _multiple _living things.

Aoki-san stumbled forward, her shaking arm outstretched. Something told me to stop her. And I did; I quickly pulled Enju's hood up, over her eyes before rushing to get in front of Aoki-san, my arms outstretched. Her eyes seemed to look past me, "Satomi-kun... Move..."  
"No."  
"Move..."  
"I refuse."  
"Move!"  
She lurched forward and I did the same, wrapping my arms around her, keeping her from going any further, "Aoki-san, stop it." Enju lifted her hood up so that she could see. She opened her mouth to say something, her eyes threatening to tear up. I brought a finger to my lips and she nodded, closing her mouth. Then, I brought my hand up and-  
Crushed the camera Kisara-san had put onto my face. There was no reason for her to see any of this. As if finally noticing that I was holding her back, Aoki-san began to struggle, "Satomi-kun, let me go!" I shook my head, "No. There's nothing that can be done." I didn't even know the situation, but I knew that getting closer to the rubble would just hurt her. Aoki-san went to back up but I didn't allow her, "I can still save them..." she breathed, "Satomi-kun, I can save them..!" Grabbing her arms, I jerked her in front of me, staring intensely at her, "Aoki-san, listen to me!" She fell silent, staring at me with wide eyes. "Don't be in denial," I told her, my grip tightening, "You have to accept the fact that they're _gone_!" Part of me felt like I had gone too far. Aoki-san looked past me, then at the ground. Then, I watched as tears silently fell from her eyes, "Why..?" she asked no one in particular, "They did nothing wrong..." I sighed, feeling sad just by watching her, a living weapon with hardly any emotion, cry, and pulled her back into my arms, hugging her tightly. Aoki-san didn't hug back, but she rested her head on my shoulder, crying soundlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

The journey back from our assignment seemed to be slow, yet quick at the same time. The sky was dark now, as we walked home sluggishly. And, when I say "we", I'm also referring to Aoki-san. I personally didn't see her fit to go off on her own, and, for once, she didn't object when I asked her to stay over.  
That only concerned me even more.  
Enju was in the lead, leaving me and Aoki-san in the back. However, she was close enough so that she would be able to hear anything we say. I cast a glance at Aoki-san, frowning slightly as I looked over her blank, yet exhausted expression, "Are you okay..?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I am..." she replied, the dull look in her eyes not even changing in the slightest. "Want to talk..?"  
"What is there to talk about" was her response. With a sigh, I said; "You can't let it remain bottled up forever, Aoki-san... However, if you rather talk to someone else, someone you trust, I understand." I think that's what did it... Or set it off in the very least. She shuddered, her eyes becoming wide before she facepalmed, the most pained expression replacing the blank one, "God dammit... Why am I so blind..?!" Enju looked back at Aoki-san, however I put a finger to my lips, and she nodded, facing ahead again. Sighing lightly, I looked at Aoki-san, "I don't think you could've done anything..." Another question popped into my mind; "Who...were they?"  
"My family..."

Enju let out a small gasp but, if Aoki-san heard it, she didn't react. "Your...family..?" I asked, swallowing thickly. She sighed, "I thought of them as family... They were Cursed Children... And they were the sweetest people I've ever met.. I took care of them and they gave me something I could never repay..."  
"What was it?" I asked quietly, my hand twitching slightly as it reached for hers. "What else?" she asked in response, a small, wavering smile forming on her face, "A reason to become more human... It's silly, isn't i-" She stopped when I took her hand, squeezing tightly as I looked ahead, "I get it," I told her, "Believe me, I get it..."  
My students... They had been precious to me, and then, they were gone... Aoki-san chuckled half-heartedly, "Then we're both ridiculous..."  
"Good," I stated, "Hey, Enju, want to be ridiculous with us?" My little Initiator suddenly turned around, walking backwards with her hands behind her back, "Of course!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. Tilting her head, she looked between me, Aoki-san, and our intertwined hands. Then, she pouted, "Hey, Angel-nee-chan... Stop taking my Rentaro from me..." Aoki-san blinked, "Come again..?" This question earned her a determined point at the chest. "My Rentaro! If you guys hold hands like that, you'll look like a couple!" My face surely turned bright freaking red. However, I didn't let go of Aoki-san's hand, and she didn't let go of mine. Then, she suddenly flipped her hair with her free hand, "But we'd make a cute couple, right?" she asked, causing Enju's jaw to drop, "We'd probably look better than a celebrity couple... Or something." Aoki-san shrugged, and I chuckled, sticking my free hand in my pocket while tightening my original grip on her hand, "Geez, Aoki-san, if you like me so much, just say it. None of this hinting-like crap."  
"Oh, you're so dead..."  
And that was it. None of us said a word the rest of the way. Though, that didn't damage this new, lighter air.

I've lately hated reporting to Kisara-san. And I kinda wasn't ready for the fit she was going to throw when I showed up the next morning. "SATOMI-KUN YOU IDIOT!" A pen lodged itself in the wall, by the doorframe, just as I entered. Blinking, I did my best to calm myself as I approached her desk, my hands up, "Oi, I didn't do anything wrong! This time..." A pair of scissors was thrown this time and I was forced to duck. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Kisara-san demanded, slamming her hands down on her desk, "I was worried sick!" I rose to my feet again, "Really..?" Was Kisara-san returning to her normal self..? "Of course! The last thing I saw was Enju... But that girl! What was wrong with her?!"  
Was my dear Kisara-san back?  
"Just shock from the destruction," I said, only half-lying. With a huff, she plopped back down in her chair, crossing her arms, "I thought she was going crazy... Even after her little "stunt", I still don't trust her. I mean, she jeopardized Enju's life! And yours, but you can take care of yourself..." My eye twitched, "Are you...serious right now..?"  
I must have been seeing things; She's still the paranoid Kisara-san we all know and love. Sorta.  
Kisara-san rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, Satomi-kun, why can't you be a little cautious about this?" I bit my lip, refraining from snapping at her. Moments of silence passed and she opened her mouth to speak. At that exact moment, the door was thrown open and in stomped Enju and Tina, both with a hold on Aoki-san's hands as they dragged her in with them. "Girls..?" I questioned lightly, raising an eyebrow. Kisara-san glared at Aoki-san, but also seemed interested in the current situation. The two younger girls nodded at each other before facing me. "Why are you and Onee-chan dating?!" Tina questioned suddenly. I jumped slightly while Kisara-san sprung to her feet, "WHAT?!" she demanded. Dammit Kisara-san... Why must you reach for your sword..? It didn't matter however, because Tina, Enju, Aoki-san, and I all stiffened, our eyes wide. There was a sound... One that would be impossible to hear with the _normal _ear. It was like a whistle, a sharp whistle, but it also sounded like leaking, pressurized gas. The four of us - and Kisara-san, who was curious as to what we had reacted to - looked out the window. My eyes narrowed, the Varanium eye zooming in on what appeared to be a rock, falling from the clouds. Close up, it still only looked like a smudge. Either it was too far away, or moving too fast. Frowning, I looked at Aoki-san, Tina, and Enju, who all watched me as if awaiting orders. I glanced back at Kisara-san and saw she was doing the same, the usual seriousness in her eyes. It was achingly familiar, but also so inspiring at the same time. With a nod, I looked at my precious Initiator, whom gave me a confident smile. "Right... Let's go."  
And we were off - All of us.

* * *

**It's been so long... Blame school please.  
Anyways! When writing the ending of this, I was listening to "Crisis Point".**

**And I regret nothing.  
(Yes, I mentioned the students... Never fear, my feels have also been torn out for what I've done.)**

**-_ShockScythe_**


End file.
